Hard Jarhead (Explicit Lemons)
by MiritaMoku3
Summary: Very hardcore lemons. ;) enjoy!


I grinned and walked up to Jacob. I stood behind him, waiting for him to notice my presence. When he didn't I slipped my arms around his waist. I felt him tense up before seeming to realize who I was and relaxing. I loosened my grip and he turned to face me. When our eyes met, I found myself drowning in a pool of blue.

"Jake…" I whispered, pulling him closer.

"God Chloë, I missed you." He said, putting his hand on the back of my neck and leaning down. When our lips met I could feel all the passion, and deep, animalistic lust. I groaned into the kiss, kissing back. Then we broke apart, I gasping for air, while Jake smirked cockily. I tightened my grip around his waist. We stayed like that for awhile, holding each other and kissing before he broke away from me. He stood there looking at me, then reached down and picked me up bridal style. He carried me down the hall to his bedroom. He walked through the door, setting me on the king-size bed, and turning around to close and lock the door. When I heard the lock click, I jumped off the bed and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around and pushed him roughly against the door.

His back connected with the door, and my lips covered his in a heated kiss. Our hands were all over each others bodies, while Ed's tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and felt Ed's hot tongue slide into my mouth. I met his with mine, and we fought for dominance, with me losing. We were still kissing deeply, when his hand slid from my lower back, down across my ass, to my thigh. He gripped the back of it and raised it. I wrapped it around his waist, our lower regions rubbing, making both of us moan into the kiss. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist, and spun around, slamming me into the wall next to the door.

"So you're going to play that game, huh?" I murmured. He grabbed my breast, and I broke the kiss, and moaned. I looked at Ed, lust and love mixing in his deep, blue-grey pools. I glanced down at his red coat. I ran my hand along the zipper, before slipping both my hands inside and pushing it off his shoulders. I watched as the coat fell to the floor, pooling around his feet. I looked back up to see that Ed had never taken his eyes off of me. I smiled seductively pulled off his top shirt, revealing a chiseled chest. When that was off and on the floor next to his coat, I pulled his black shirt out of his pants and pulled that off too. The shirt hit the floor and Ed still didn't take his eyes off of me. I looked into his beautiful blue-grey eyes, and reached up to plant a small kiss on his lips before sliding down to his neck. I sucked, bit, licked, and kissed my way down to his chest, then back up.

I nuzzled his shoulder, as my hands ran up and down his chiseled chest. I pulled away slightly, and looked at his dog tags and his rank bracelet. My left hand tangled in the chain, sliding lightly across the cool metal. I shivered when I felt a pair of lips on my neck. I closed my eyes, tilted my head back, and gripped Jake's arm. I gasped when he bit my collar bone. He pulled back, his hands toying with the bottom of my shirt. His hands slipped under my shirt and up across my stomach, bringing my shirt with them. His finger tips hit the bottom of my breasts when he stopped and gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. He let it drop to the floor with the other clothing.

I smiled softly, and brought Jake into another kiss. As we kissed, Jake undid my pants and slipped them over my curvy hips, letting them pool around my feet. He pushed gently against the wall, pressing his hot body against mine. I pushed my hips against his, and he broke off the kiss, groaning painfully. He stared lustfully at me, panting slightly, and attacked my neck. I grinned and reached down. I undid his belt and zipper, and then gently pulled the fabric over his manhood, trying not to hurt him any more than necessary. I let his pants drop to his feet, and rubbed his erection through his white boxers. I smiled when I felt him moan against my neck, and then gasped as he picked up both of my legs, wrapping them around his waist.

He wrapped both his arms around my waist, and carried me to his bed. He laid me down, kissing me deeply and undoing my bra. Jake kneaded my breast roughly. I shivered, half from the rough contact, half from the cold metal against my hot skin. I broke the kiss, moaning, and arched my back. His lips went down to my left breast, sucking and biting roughly, while his left hand went down to my hip. He squeezed me, before going down to the inside of my thigh. He ran his hand up and down my thigh, sending electric shocks through my body. He ran his hand up to my vagina. He rubbed it through the slightly wet lingerie I still wore. I moaned again, as his hand left my vagina. His hand went up to the top of my thong, hooking a finger under the top; he dragged them down and off my legs. His hands returned to my wet folds, and without warning, shoved three fingers in, pumping them in and out. I threw my head back, moaning, and arched my back, wanting his fingers to go deeper.

"J-Ja-Jake…" I moaned, as my walls tightened around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and I watched as he licked them clean. He bent down and sucked all my juices up. I panted as he kissed his way back up to my lips. He planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips and rose up, watching my flushed face with a cocky smile. I tried to glare at him, finally able to breath normally again, but I couldn't keep it up. I turned my face away, but I felt his cold, hard fingers grasp my chin gently, but firmly. He turned my face back to him, and kissed me. Our lips worked against each other. I gripped his shoulder, shoving my tongue in his mouth at the same time I flipped him over. I straddled his waist, grinding my hips into his, and rubbing our sexes together.

I smirked as Jake grunted. I leaned down and nibbled his bottom lip, as my hands rubbed his chest. I left his mouth, and made my way down his neck, leaving little, red bite marks, I stopped at where his neck met his shoulder. I kissed and sucked, leaving a large, deep red hickey. I grinned against neck, hearing the small, grunting noises. I lower down to his chest, kissing my way to the waist band of his boxers. I glanced up to him, and noticed the tense look on his face. I grinned, a mean idea forming in my mind.

I gently pulled his boxers off, careful not to hurt him. I threw his boxers to the floor next to the bed. I wrapped my hands around his cock, starting pump slowly. I kept this up for a minute, before letting go of him. I heard him groan in disappointment. I smiled and licked the top of his manhood slowly. I dragged my tongue down his shaft, causing Jacob to moan loudly. I came back up to the top of his cock, before bringing the entire the top into my mouth. I bobbed up and down, going faster and faster. I felt Jacob tangle his hands in my hair, and thrusting up, trying to get more into my mouth. I went as low as I could, sucking hard. A few minutes later, I felt Jake's body tense, and cum into my mouth. I drank the fluids greedily, like wine, wanting more.

I sat up, licking my lips, to look at Jake's flushed, panting face. I smirked, and reached down to his metal leg. I pressed it against my side, loving the feeling of the cool metal against my hot skin. When I let go, there was a steam imprint of my hand left on the titanium. I crawled back up to Jake's face, randomly kissing spots on his chest and neck, before planting one on his cheek. I stared at his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. I got my wish when Jake's blue-grey orbs locked with my lavender ones. I smiled softly when I noticed the molten pool of love, and lust in his eyes. I bent down and kissed him, which quickly turned into a very heated kiss.

His hands left my hair went to my waist, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him. I wrapped one arm around his neck, while my other hand pulled the hair tie from the bottom of his, now messy, braid. I unraveled the dirty-blonde locks, running my hand through the silky strands. We pulled apart, and smiled at each other. He pushed my shoulder and climbed on top of me, positioning himself to enter me. He kissed to my collar bone, biting me the same time as he entered me. I cried out in pain, not having had sex with Jake for months had left me unprepared for this, as he was 7 inches and 2 in circumference. Jake shoved himself in, all the way to the hilt, and then stopped, waiting for me to readjust to I relaxed, he pulled himself out and pushed himself back in, all the way. He kept going faster, and I soon started raising my hips in time with his thrusting.

"Oh god, Jacob…" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck again. I arched my back, and he wrapped one arm around my lower back, the other hand held my hips firmly. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and looked up. I smiled when I noticed Jacob staring down at me. His dirty-blonde locks falling and framing his tan face, his blue-grey eyes looked at me with love, and a small smile was on his face. I leaned up and kissed him, but broke away as I gasped. He started to thrust harder and harder, pushing himself and me to the edge. "J-J-Jacob...I'm going to cum!" I managed to strangle out between the moans and shallow breaths.

I came, crying his name and he came after me, moaning mine. He collapsed on top of me, barely pulling out. We lay there, trying to regain our breath, as Ed nuzzled my neck and I stroked his hair. I tried to push him off, since he was practically crushing me. After a few minutes, Jacob lifted himself off of me, still connected, and lay down next to me. I winced as he pulled me close to him, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. After awhile Jacob pulled away, and rolled me on to my stomach. He lifted me to my hands and knees. Gripping my waist, he entered me from behind. He thrust into my womanhood from behind as one hand slid and the front of me to my clit. He rubbed me in time, to his thrusting. My breasts were bouncing up and down with each thrust, and Jacob grabbed them, and teased my nipples. I moaned louder, and my arms gave out, sending me to my elbows. He grasped my his firmly, and thrust faster. I moaned as I came a third time. This time, Jacob came with me, moaning my name again. He pulled out of me, and I collapsed on to my stomach.

"God Jake, you really are a hard Jarhead..." I said, panting.

"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically, but grinned as he took a couple of deep breaths before climbing off the bed. He gathered his boxers, my panties and bra, and one of his button-down shirts. He came back to the bed, and I turned over and sat up. He handed me my under-wear and the shirt. I slide my panties on, and then put my bra on. He pulled his boxers on and waited for me to finish. I put on the shirt, buttoning only a few of the bottom buttons. He leaned over and kissed me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He picked me up and pulled the covers down. We both slid under the covers, snuggling. I tilted my head back and kissed him on the lips. I pulled a little bit away, my lips brushing his as I spoke.

"I love you, Jake." I whispered. Jacob smiled, and kissed me.

"I love you too." He said, breaking the kiss. We both fell asleep after that.


End file.
